


is it desire or is it love that I'm feeling for you?

by foxandreil



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Inspired by Music, M/M, Newtmas (Maze Runner) - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxandreil/pseuds/foxandreil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a god. A god to the college football team and a god to Newt. Just look at that face, that body, that confidence. Sadly he was as straight as an arrow. </p><p>Obviously.</p><p>read this fic while listening to desire (the gryffin remix) by years & years</p>
            </blockquote>





	is it desire or is it love that I'm feeling for you?

Newt was sitting on the stands of their college football team with Teresa. It was a fun place to hang out. And just admire some stuff. Mainly the team practicing on the campus sports grounds like every Friday afternoon.

Teresa begged for Newt to tag along. Even though he was an Art student Newt had no reason to be here. Since it wasn't even his own campus. But he loved the feeling of it. The open grounds. Newt loved to sketch here. 

There was a certain brown haired player that caught his attention. 

And that's why he loved it there as well.

Player number 24. 

Newt had talked to Thomas a few times on earlier occasions. Even bumping into him in the college library. Newt never took Thomas as a bibliophile. Guess he had to do research from time to time. Where ever he saw him Thomas took his breath away. His eyes, his nose, his hair and his whole face were a blessing.

And he was looking in their direction. Right now. Newt felt like he was caught like a deer in headlights. Then he turned his head towards Teresa seeing she was looking at Thomas as well. Of bloody course. 

 

Thomas was a god to the football team and a god to Newt. Just look at that face, that body, that confidence. Sadly he was as straight as an arrow. 

Obviously. 

 

Because Newt wasn't the one Thomas stared at. It was Teresa. Being more than delighted about it. Oh bloody hell. He had the same crush as Teresa. And she wasn't even a friend. More of an acquaintance. Maybe that was for the better.

There was a second he envied her. Being a bloody girl and all. Thomas the star player practically goggling her from the other side of the field with his team mate. The other guy whispered something in Thomas' ear. And they made their way towards them.

"Newt! Thomas is coming this way! Quick how do I look?" Teresa dragged him by the shoulders. She let go of him quickly trying to smooth down her hair. She looked perfect. Perfect for Thomas. 

Two perfect people together...

Newt looked into the direction Thomas was coming from. Noticing that it was more that his friend was coming towards them instead of Thomas. Who was trailing behind him with a frown on his face. The team mate was Asian and bulky. Figures if you're on the football team. They all looked gorgeous and in shape. More buff than normal. The friend was hot but paled in comparison of Thomas to Newt. And Teresa was sadly thinking the same way about it. Said friend was standing very close now. Grinning at Newt. What was his problem?

"Hey I'm Minho and this is my homeboy Thomas." He gestured at Thomas enthusiastically. "And we were wondering if you and maybe your lady friend wanna go to a real party tonight?"

"Are you joking?" Newt asked.

"Common Newt don't be such an idiot." Teresa swirled her hair around her finger.

Minho was still eyeing him even though Teresa basically answered in his stead.

"She's not my lady friend." Newt had to point that out just to be clear.  
"Well what do you think of it? Tomboy here will be present." Clasping his hands around Thomas' shoulders.

"And why exactly should this convince me?"

Minho let go of Thomas and leaned over towards him to whisper something in his ear.

"Just come you won't regret it."

He coughed as he took his place besides Thomas again. His eyebrows furrowed. Clearly looking confused about what just happened between their exchange. Teresa was throwing him a death glare. He didn't know what to think of Minho or of Teresa at the moment. 

Hopefully this wasn't going to be the worst mistake ever. He didn't really do parties but he was invited for once so Newt imagined it wouldn't be that bad.

"Make sure I don't bloody regret it." He said as an agreement to go.

"Newt you just made someone's night. Be there at 9." 

Minho turned around jogging to their practice. And before Thomas followed he gave Newt a private smile.

"See you tonight Newt."

"See ya Tommy."

The nickname slipping out his mouth accidentally. Damn him and his shucking brain to mouth connection. But Thomas smiled even brighter.

"I like it." He nodded and took off after Minho.

"What. Was. That?!" Teresa said dramatically.

"I believe I just got invited to their dorm party later tonight." 

"You mean 'we' and I never knew you knew Thomas or Minho."

He turned towards Teresa with the biggest smile on his face not caring at all by what she thought of him.

"I almost crashed into Thomas a few times at the library, th'is all."

Knowing what he caused to Teresa telling that. He couldn't care less at the moment. It was him who got invited and not her eventually. Well she was invited but Newt wouldn't go with Teresa. With or without Teresa he had to look at his best no matter what for that special someone.

~~

Newt found himself in a very chaotic dorm living room of the Sports frat house. At the age of twenty one he hadn't attended a lot of parties. Already regretting he went there as he grabbed a plastic cup that was more vodka than coke. Why had he even shown up in the first place. Oh wait it was to stab Teresa with the fact he knew Thomas. And ofcourse to see him. 

Teresa was there at the party as well. Currently feeling up Thomas. Go figures. When Newt looked more closely he saw that Thomas was fidgeting. He also looked very good in his blue t shirt and really really tight dark skinny jeans. Newt just threw on a white shirt combined with a black skinny jeans, his usual outfit. Nothing special like the super short dress Teresa was showing off.

"Newtie my man!" 

What. The. Fuck.

He felt hands around his shoulders. As he looked from the side Minho was the one who startled him. Said person stood besides Newt now.

"First don't ever call me that evah- again." Emphasizing his British accent Newt pointed at him and Minho saluted him.

"Second don't scare me like that."

"Gotcha Newti- I mean Newt." He grinned at him.

Oh boy.

"Dude someone should totally save Thomas over there." He nodded towards the wall Teresa and Thomas were standing against.

"Why? He is doing just fine on his own."

"Dude you are so oblivious." Minho said quietly like he didn't want Newt to hear.

"Wha- was that? Didn't catch you there?" 

Newt wanted to know what Minho said. 

"I didn't say anything. Doesn't matter."

"It does matter mate." 

"Oh Thomas just escaped Teresa going up the stairs." Minho looked knowingly at Newt.

"You know someone should check up on him..."

"Smooth Minho really smooth. Go save your pal." He waved towards the stairs.

"I didn't mean myself."

Newt almost spit out his drink.

"WhY?! Just go there yourself."

Minho suddenly came closer and began talking in a low voice to Newt.

"Look dude. I am only saying this once. Go after him." Releasing Newt from his drink and taking a sip himself. "Again you won't regret it." He concluded in a lighter tone.

"Okay. But only because you are currently bloody annoying."

"Yeah yeah whatever." Minho laughed waving him away.

With his heart pounding in his chest he made his way to the stairs while Teresa narrowed her eyes at him. He just shrugged to her and ascended the stairs. Once arrived Newt let his feet carry him to the nearest door that was opened up slightly. As he peered into the crack he saw Thomas sitting on a bed. Carefully he knocked on the door post.

"Can I come in?" Newt asked.

"Be my guest." Thomas gestured to him.

As Newt entered the room he didn't know what to do than nervously start rubbing his hand palms on his pants.

"What are you doing dude?" Thomas chuckled.

"I don't know exactly." He admitted.

And honestly Newt had no clue what he was doing. Or why he was even here in this room with Thomas.

"Come." He patted the free spot next to him."Sit. And calm down."

"All right."

Newt closed the door gently. With that done he dared to take a look at Thomas who was all smiley now. Newt couldn't help himself but to just sit down next to him and smile also. He was pretty contagious.

"You seem fine now." He observed.

"What are you talking about?" 

"Well... I saw you just now before you went upstairs. Teresa was giving you an awful lot of attention."

"Oh that. Yeah that girl is something."

"Is that why you asked us to the party."

Thomas looked at him with something unreadable in his eyes.

"Why did you invited me to the party? For Teresa?" Newt inquired.

"What? No way that's not why." Thomas answered as he fixed his gaze on the door.

"She is a pretty girl so..."

"Newt she's not exactly my type."

"But why did you ask her out? I swear you were checking her out earlier at the court."

"I wasn't..." Hesitating for only a few seconds. " I wasn't looking at her." Thomas' hand was on Newt's thigh and he didn't have a clue how long it had been there.

"Oh." 

That was all Newt could say at that moment. Still not having a fucking clue of what was going on exactly. If Thomas didn't look at Teresa there was only one option left. It meant Thomas was looking at him. But he didn't knew Newt was gay. Newt didn't even knew Thomas could be a possible bisexual. 

His mind jumped into another worst scenario case possibility. What if Thomas was playing him? Looking for another party shag. From what he heard Thomas had someone new every week. But he had always been so nice to him also. No matter what Newt wasn't interested in being some person's latest fuck so he had to let him down. Gently though.

"Look Thomas..." He picked up Thomas' hand to put it in between them.

Honestly he couldn't form coherent sentences if Thomas touched his leg or anything else.

"I know what you are going to say Newt." Slightly leaning towards him.

"And I know you feel what I feel. Almost 100 percent sure of it." He whispered in his ear.

Newt was perplexed. To the maximum level. And he didn't knew what to say. For the second time this evening and was making an idiot of himself. He didn't manage to let the little voice in his head disappear. Saying that this was all a game. It had to be. Newt never got this lucky.

"Tommy I can't."

Thomas sighed.

"It's the rumours isn't it? Go figure."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He gritted and Newt knew he hit a sensitive topic.

"Really Tom-"

Thomas stood up interrupting Newt. As he reached the door knob Thomas turned around.

"You know I really like you and yes I was checking you out earlier today. And not Teresa at all. I am sorry because of all the rumors going around about me. But I would love to spend some time with you. So if you're up to it look for me in the crowd tonight." He winked at Newt and left the room.

Newt had never been more slapped in the face as in that moment.

~~

Once again Newt stood in the middle of the huge crowd in the living room. He had to take a moment to reflect on the stuff Thomas said to him upstairs. Meaning he freaked out for like 20 minutes and decided to go downstairs not knowing what he would do next. Maybe to find Thomas. He didn't know.

That was what Newt did for the rest of the evening just roaming around the living room to find Thomas. Just to watch him probably. Not to do anything else. To be honest Newt wasn't the guy to hook up at parties. He wasn't even a party guy and surely hook ups were nothing for him either. Did Thomas actually like him or would he consider him as a challenge getting him into his bed.

Newt had always been unsure about his persona including about the people in his life.

Grabbing his third vodka coke cup of the evening he scanned the dancefloor and saw the familiar mop of brown hair. 

FINALLY.

But he wasn't dancing alone. 

He was dancing with Teresa - fuckin - Agnes. Out of all the people who he could choose. 

Damn that made Newt angry. 

And also pretty fuckin' jealous. 

Actually he had no reason to be jealous. Thomas hadn't made a promise or something. But he said that he liked him... He was starting to have second thoughts. Newt was startled again when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders for the second time this evening.

"What did I bloody told you?" He hissed at Minho not even bothering to check who it was.

"Bro why didn't you grab your chance?"

"Wha-?!"

"With Thomas? You are clearly goggling him from here." Minho smirked at him.

With that Newt dared to steal a glance at Thomas again who was returning the gaze. 

Suddenly Newt had the feeling it were just the two of them. Eyeing each other while the music played as background noise. 

Thomas had a sort of devilish smile and turned his full attention on Teresa again. Dancing even closer to her. So pressed together. Newt had to swallow a lump with a lot of effort. Thomas was clearly challenging him. And succeeding in it.

What would he do? 

He knew what he had to do.

"Xcuse me mate." He clasped Minho on the shoulder and took off into the crowd to Thomas.

"Go for it." He heard Minho shout at him.

Newt used the rhythm of the music as his pace. Trying to get a calm and confident air over him. Surely Newt wasn't going to stand there like an idiot in front of Thomas and Teresa. He knew what he wanted. He wanted Thomas even though it would be just one kiss. Or something else. Everything was a bonus. Seeing Thomas there with someone else swaying to the music that was too much for Newt too handle.

Newt wanted Thomas desperately. All of him for his eyes only.

Partly it was the alcohol in his system talking. But he also realized that he liked Thomas. As in want to know how his lips feel against his own liking kind of way. Newt kept bumping into Thomas almost every time he was in the library like they were waiting for each other there... at least Newt was after some time.

He reached the pair contemplating what he exactly would do to try and get Thomas' attention coming up with the simplest solution.

"Tommy." He breathed out expecting no one to hear because of the loud music but yes Thomas turned around and smiled at Newt with raised eyebrows he tilted his head to the side to daring him even more.

Newt grabbed Thomas' fore arm earning another look that could kill from Teresa. He didn't fucking care. He flashed his eyes at Thomas again leaning towards him to whisper something in his ear. 

"I need you." His lips touched Thomas' ear only for a second but it felt electrifying. 

In that moment he needed Thomas. It wasn't a lie and it surely wasn't because of Teresa trying to get into his pants as well.

Thomas bit his lip.

"Let's go." 

He said and clasped his hand around Newt's arm to pull him through the crowd. Not even looking back at Teresa who was apparently shouting something. All the noise was on mute. What mattered was Thomas alone everything else seemed so distant. He was awfully aware of the fact Thomas held his arm and Newt couldn't even imagine how he would feel like if Thomas touched him on other places.

He got dragged along up the stairs. Thomas turned towards the door Newt went in earlier and before he knew it the door closed behind them. Not knowing exactly how. Newt pushed Thomas against the door with force.

"Oumph- You need me huh?" And there was the fucking smirk again Newt wanted to kiss it away so badly.

"You don't really mind do ya? Tommy?" His lips ghosting over Thomas' eager to just let them collide.

"Hell no. Go for it."

And Newt went for it.

There was no gentleness in that kiss. It was pure lust and attraction. They were both hungry for each other. Newt pushed Thomas against the door even further. If he had used just an ounce of more force he probably would've been banged right through it. 

Newt's lips never left Thomas' as he explored his body more. He put his hand under Thomas' shirt feeling the ripped sports body under it. Making him even more turned on as he shuddered under that touch. Thomas hooked his arms around Newt's neck to pull him closer while he hooked a leg around his popliteal. 

While they were making out. More like sexing each other up. Newt realized that it wasn't the most comfortable position for the both of them. Also he didn't wanted to let go of Tommy. At the same time he was thinking that he drew away only by an inch. His eyes dilated of lust. Newt was already embarrassing hard. The same counted for Thomas.

"Shall we move this to the bed?" Thomas whispered against his lips.

"Bloody yes."

He took Thomas by the shoulders turning them around. 

Newt never took the lead. Always followed the other person but Thomas just caused something to click inside of his brain. He wanted to dominate for once.

As he pushed him further and further their lips never parted. Newt couldn't ever get enough of them. Even if it was only for this night. That was more the reason to make it memorable. He never did something like this in his entire life. He surely wasn't regretting anything. 

Surely not the feel of Thomas' body against his.

Thomas' popliteals must've hit the bed as he was falling down on it. He crawled backwards on the mattress positioning himself with his head laying on the many pillows. When done he motioned Newt to come over. Not that he need any motivation. 

His hands and knees carried him over to Thomas. Kicking his shoes out on the way like Thomas did earlier. He found himself hovering over him. Both legs fitting in between the other's'. Hands tangled in the brown locks. 

Getting advantage of this sweet moment. Thomas did something intimate that made his heart break into pieces, in a very good way. He brought his hand up tracing his bottom lip with his thumb followed by the upper lip. 

That little gesture stole Newt's breath away.

He smashed their lips together once again. Deepening it from the moment they touched. Thomas' tongue exploring everything made Newt moan coming from deep down that surprised himself. And apparently Thomas was taking it as a sign currently tugging at the hem of his shirt to take it off. Newt only got up to get rid of it and threw it somewhere on the floor. 

Newt was already descending down onto Thomas when he placed his hands on his hips. Tracing the outlines of his sides. Causing a tingle inside of Newt in more than one place. Thomas bucked up and their erections touched with still too many layers between them. But that didn't stop Newt from rolling their hips against each other's. And they both groaned loudly over the thumping of the song that was playing downstairs.

"I think..." Thomas was tracing his fingertips along his belly that wasn't as ripped as Thomas' but still firm. "... we still have too many clothes on." Stopping his fingers at Newt's pants and already opening the belt.

Newt did the rest of the work shoving his pants off while Thomas had his out in an instant.

That boy was fast.

Both in only boxers now he looked at Thomas from above. Back into their previous position.

"I can't believe this is happening." 

Newt couldn't help but say the words out loud. Looking into Thomas' honey whiskey eyes he considered himself the luckiest person in this entire house. 

Thomas lifted his head to initiate a kiss that Newt gave to him. The idea of kissing him all over his body sounded as heaven. When he released Thomas' lips he whined so adorably. 

Newt started trailing wet kisses at the waistband of his boxers and he couldn't help but touch that hot body with his fingers. He began to bite and lick on his chest eliciting a moan from Thomas. Encouraging him even more. At the time he reached the place where his shoulder and neck connect he was rough. They became rough. Thomas grabbed Newt's hair with so much roughness. It got him damn aroused. Newt tugged at Thomas' waistband still ravishing his neck with bites and licks.

Newt heard Thomas mumble something incoherent.

"Tommy..." He sighed to his neck because it wasn't possible to form an entire sentence in this situation.

"Take it off." Thomas groaned urgently.

He stopped attacking his neck to look at Thomas. Seeing that he really wanted this.

With one swift movement Thomas' boxers came off. His erection bounced against his stomach. And Newt swallowed hard seeing Thomas all vulnerable like that. There was so much beauty in him. He was about to get on him when he heard him cough.

"No touching unless your naked as well." 

That damn sexy as hell smirk he was sporting right now.

Newt pulled his boxers off in a teasing way. That grin on Thomas' face being replaced by a look of desire. Licking his lips in preparation. Newt did the same before he got down to kiss him again. Exchanging saliva and breath like their lives depended on it. Thomas gripped Newt tightly on his back digging his nails in the skin. 

He didn't even realize when one of those hands disappeared there. Once it arrived the sensitive area though Newt grunted in anticipation. Feeling Thomas smile against his lips.

Newt with eyes closed held his shoulders arching his back. He inhaled sharply when Thomas finally got a serious hold on his erection. Pumping it in such a slow way it was almost paining Newt. He tried to breath out but a whine escaped his lips instead.

The hand stilled causing Newt to open his eyes to look at Thomas.

"Newt... I need you to take me."

All of his blood seemed to be coursing to his erection making it even more prominent than it already was. 

Thomas wanted Newt to be inside of him. 

"Are you sure?" He ghosted his lips over the other's'. 

"Please Newt please."

He let one finger slide between them. Touching Thomas' erection and sliding down towards his entrance.

"Okay." He murmured against his lips. "This gonna sting a bit."

"Go for it." Thomas grunted and he closed his eyes when he felt the first touch at his hole.

Newt kissed him full on the mouth to distract him from the invading pain that was inevitable either way. He was going to enjoy this so much later on though.

And Newt wanted to be sure of it that Thomas would have a great time.

~~

He woke up with a ray sunlight shining in his eyes. 

An arm was draped over his waist delicately. 

Newt didn't forget what happened at all. On the contrary. 

Their legs were tangled under the sheets and both were still naked. 

They had spent the night together. He was happy to wake up and knowing it wasn't all just a dream. He smiled remembering the events that occurred. With that Newt took Thomas' hand to kiss his knuckles and placed the hand on his chest covered by his own.

Thomas stirred behind him probably woken up by Newt's sappy gesture. He breathed out through his nose. The cool air hitting Newt on his neck and causing goose bumps all over the uncovered body parts. 

"Goodmorning." Thomas mumbled.

"Mornin'."

Newt still didn't know if this had been a one night stand to Thomas. For him it had never been the intention but he took what he could get and was going to accept whatever Thomas was going to say about them. 

About this he corrected himself.

Thomas must have noticed the tiny change in his body language as he tightened his arm around his chest.

"Are you regretting this?" He asked.

Newt thought about what he was going to answer. It was just better to go for the truth rather than break his head over excuses while he was with Thomas.

"No. I'm not. What about you?" 

He didn't dare to turn his head scared of what the answer might be.

"Nah not at all." Thomas said as if it was like the easiest thing in the world.

"No?" Newt asked.

"No." 

"Really?" 

"Yes really." Thomas chuckled.

Humming in contentment Newt curled up against Thomas.

"Besides I can't get enough of you from now on." He kissed Newt on his shoulder lifting himself up a bit and he groaned.

Newt knew what that meant.

"Soar?" He asked.

"Yeah." Thomas moved back down to thread his fingers through Newt's blonde hair with his other hand. "I asked for it."

"That you did."

"I will probably ask for it multiple times in the future."

There was a silence before Newt reacted. Thomas just confirmed that this wasn't a one night stand. And that was more than fine with him. They could continue their thing and maybe something more will grow out of it eventually.

"And I should probably take you out on a date first before you think I am only sex craved."

Newt's heart pounded out of his chest.

"Sex craved is fine only if it will be with me." He joked.

"It would be." Thomas answered inhaling the scent of his hair.

"To answer your question Yes I would bloody love to go out with you Tommy."

He turned himself around to face Thomas. Newt placed his hand at the small of his back caressing it while Thomas kept fondling his hair. Causing them both to chuckle for no apparent reason.

They couldn't stop smiling.

They couldn't stop touching.

And they couldn't stop looking at each other either.

**Author's Note:**

> three days later they went on their first date
> 
> three years later thomas asked newt to marry him


End file.
